A vehicle seat comprising a pressure-receiving member disposed rearwardly of an occupant between left and right side frames and configured to be movable rearward relative to the left and right side frames is hitherto known in the art (see US 2011/0204693 A1). Such a pressure-receiving member as described therein is configured such that an occupant is supported with a cushion material at his/her back in a normal sitting state, and that an upper body of the occupant can be subsided into the seat back by a rearward movement of the pressure-receiving member pushed back by the upper body of the occupant in a rear-end collision. As the upper body of the occupant is subsided into the seat back, a head of the occupant comes closer to the head rest and supported thereon, and thus an impact given to a neck of the occupant can be alleviated.
Another vehicle seat in which a portion of the seat back is allowed to rock frontward and rearward so as to properly support a centrifugal force applied to an occupant during cornering of a vehicle is also known in the art (see JP 4569293 B2). To be more specific, this seat configured as described therein comprises a pair of left and right side frames, and a pressure-receiving member disposed between the side frames and configured to support the portion of the seat back (particularly only a laterally central portion thereof) from a rear side, wherein both ends of the pressure-receiving member are pivotally supported by single-piece link members pivotally supported on the side frames.
In addition, the left and right link members are connected to a pedal by a wire so that operation by an operator depressing the pedal causes the portion of the seat back to make a rocking motion through the actions of the wire, link members and the pressure-receiving member.
However, the single-piece configuration of the link members provided at the left and at the right only permits a small amount of rocking motion of the pressure-receiving member, and thus would possibly be unable to properly receive a centrifugal force applied to the occupant during cornering of a vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide a vehicle seat capable of properly receiving such a centrifugal force applied to an occupant during cornering of a vehicle.